Palabras
by karin-chan150301
Summary: Las voces dentro de mi mente no callan, no desde ese día


**PALABRAS**

Saltando de techo en techo logró divisar tú linda figura, caminas siendo acompañada por tú hermana y el odioso gamer de Yukio, tú cabello está atado en esa coleta alta, esos mechones tan caracteristicos en ti se mueven en compás al viento del fresco verano, te ves tan inocente a pesar de que tienes 18 y a pasado un año de aquel suceso, la urgente necesidad de ir contigo se hace cada vez más eminente más sin embargo se que eso es imposible desde aquel día...

.

.

.

Siempre anduve con prisa, jamás permanecí lo suficiente en el teléfono ¿porque no vi lo importante que eras?

-Habla Hitsugaya -Contesté el teléfono con pesades.

-Ya se que eres tú bobo -contestaste divertida.

-Karin... -suspire resignado.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más? -preguntaste curiosa

-Eso no es de tú incumbencia -dije cortante.

-Lo siento yo sólo... -

-Shiro-chan~ -la puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura de mi amiga Momo.

-Karin hablamos después -y sin darte tiempo a replicar colgué.

Te dije que nos veriamos pronto pero eso fue quizás hace un año, nunca pensé que el tiempo fuese tan esencial.

-Pero ¿enserio regresaras para el próximo juego? -preguntaste con deseos de una afirmativa.

-Claro -dije sin prestarte verdadera atención, estaba más concentrado mirando los últimos reportes de la sociedad de almas que en tus asuntos humanos.

-Entonces es una promesa -dijiste extendiendo tú dedo meñique en mi dirección, mire ese gesto sin entenderlo, rodaste los ojos para después tomar mi mano izquierda, extender mi meñique y luego entrelazarlo con el tuyo. -Promesa de meñiques, no puedes romperla -declaraste para finalmente separarte y después salir corriendo a casa -nos veremos pronto Toshiro- gritaste sin detenerte.

Son tantas preguntas como ¿fue mi culpa? ¿De yo haber estado ahí algo hubiera sido diferente? ¿Tú aún recuerdas algo de mi? rondan en mi mente pero es más que obvio que aunque las hiciera sólo estoy hablando conmigo mismo, tú ya no me puedes escuchar, ya no más.

-Capitán no se suponía que iría al juego de Karin-chan -preguntó Matsumoto.

-Dos cosas, número uno, no tengo pensado ir y número dos, ¿Como rayos te enteraste de eso? -Mi ceño se funcio.

-Yo... No es como sí los hubiera estado siguiendo todo el día y les haya tomado miles de fotos porque me parecían una pareja tan adorable-

-¡Matsumoto! -grite.

Tantas cosas que debí haberte dicho, ese sentimiento había comenzado a crecer, el deseo de permanecer a tú lado nació y más sin embargo lo ignore, tantas cosas que debí haberte dicho pero sobre todo hubiera querido decir adiós.

-TOSHIRO -se escucho antes de que las puertas se abrieran de par en par dejado ver a un alterado pelinaranja, levanté una ceja al ver tan particular escena ante mi. -Tienes que ir con nosotros a Karakura -lo mire incrédulo.

-No recuerdo que el capitán Yamamoto diese esa orden -Dije con tono calmado.

-Claro que no la dio -¿Porque no me sorprendió esa respuesta por parte de Kurosaki?

-Entonces olvidate de mi ayuda -Dije para regresar a mi papeleo.

-Capitán Hitsugaya -una agitada Kuchiki apareció por la puerta para darme una rápida reverencia.

-Kuchiki-san -dije con la seriedad que me caracteriza. -Supongo que vienes por lo mismo que Kurosaki -Mi tono monótono seguía intacto a pesar de mi curiosidad.

-Toshiro es un caso de vida o muerte -dijo el aún desesperado, levanté una ceja escéptico.

-Una extraña clase de huecos apareció en Karakura hace un par de semanas -explicó Kuchiki.

-De ese ser el caso ¿porque nadie más lo sabe? ¿Porque la doceava sede no lo ha detectado? -dije escéptico.

-Porque son tan idiotas que no creen en las teoría de Urahara -fue la excusa de Kurosaki.

-Entonces olvidate de mi ayuda -dije con firmeza.

¿Quién diría que desde ese día las voces dentro de mi cabeza jamás cesarian? esas voces con palabras que te debí decir aún no paran.

-¡Capitán! -la estridente entrada de Matsumoto estaba por ganarse uno de mis gritos pero desistí al notar la preocupación en su semblante.

-¿Qué sucede Matsumoto? -pregunté alarmado.

-Ichigo y el resto fueron atacados por un grupo de huecos y desaparecieron en hueco mundo -

-No veo cual sería el problema, ellos han estado ahí en más de una ocasión -intenté calmarla.

-Pero Karin-chan no -chillón histérica. Y con esas simples palabras mi mundo se detuvo...

Cuando fui consiente de mis acciones ya me encontraba convatiendo huecos en las noches sin encontrar rastros de ti, una repentina explosión de una energía muy conocida para mi llamó mi atención, corrí sin pensarlo mucho en esa dirección.

-¡KARIN! -El desgarrador grito seguido de la explosión de el bankai de Kurosaki me paralizo por milesimas.

Y mientras me ahogo en mi arrepentimiento de aquellas palabras que nunca te dije.

-Capitán... -escucho a mis espaldas la voz de Matsumoto.

-... -mi respuesta es carente, sólo me dedico a repasar tú imagen como sí de una película se tratase, dándome cuenta de la clase de mierda que decía, consejos que debí tomar en cuenta pero que ejecute a la inversa.

-Capitán... -nuevamente escucho la voz de Matsumoto, tan joven y estúpido, jamás fui suficiente para tener el valor de preguntarte sí querías ser mi novia. Siento unos brazos femeninos abrazarme desde atrás intentando reconfortarme, recibo el contacto sin corresponder, no tengo los ánimos para hacerlo.

.

.

.

Mientras más tiempo permanesco aquí el silencio hace que las voces se hagan más insoportables...

Tú sigues caminando junto a tú hermana y Yukio, el se despide de ustedes y ¡oh sorpresa! creo que ahora entiendo que hacías junto a ese friki, no se que le vio tú hermana... tú melliza continúa su andar y tú aún en tú lugar frunces el ceño para después... ¡verme!

-Ella no te puede ver -dice aquella voz perteneciente a cierto rubio gamer.

-Entonces... -no puedo ocultar la tristeza en mi rostro.

-No eres el único que se lamenta lo de ese día -y sin más se retira.

-Karin... Te amo-y aunque tú ya no puedas verme yo seguiré hablándole a las sombras con la esperanza de que un día puedas escuchar esas palabras que nunca dije.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.-Bueno aquí les traigo este corta historia espero les guste... ¿Quieren continuación?

2.-Agradecere a quién lea y deje review.

3.-Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mía sin más me despido lean, dejen reviews y sayonara.


End file.
